


Keep Your Head Above

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, awkard dele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: “You’re mad, what are you doing” Eric laughed, eyes concerned as Dele teeth chattered, his hand reaching to flick Eric in the chest.Based on the prompt: “I was drowning and you didn’t care enough to notice”





	Keep Your Head Above

44\. “I’m drowning and you didn’t care enough to notice” 

( I accidentally deleted this ask I’m so sorry but thank you for your sweet words as well ❤️❤️ I wasn’t sure what prompt list this one was for so I assumed it was the first one! If I’m wrong let me know exactly what one you meant and I’ll do it! I promise I’ll get around to some angst soon but it’s early and I’m about work so I’m going for a little more fluff)

The recovery pool on an already frost bitten was something of a cruel punishment. 

No matter how hard they worked during the session, how hot their bodies ran from physical exertion- the bite of the icy water was never welcoming. 

Dele in particular hated it, he was cold by nature, always opting for a long sleeve jersey, layering up with jumpers after training to fight off any cold air. 

“Oi delboy” Eric called to him from the opposite edge of the pool, phone trained on him, hiding half of his smirking face. 

Dele schooled his expression, keeping his eyes sharp as he watched Eric’s fingers drag on the screen of his phone, probably zooming in to his face.

God he was such a dork. 

Dele swallowed his smile and reached a hand into the water, untangling his arms where they been crossed over his chest. 

With a flick of his wrist he sent a spray of water towards Eric. The taller man let out a shriek, spinning away and dumping his phone to the edge of the pool. 

“Dickhead” Eric’s brows drew in, but the upward tilt of his mouth gave away the falsehood of his anger. 

Dele collapsed into easy laughter, licking over his lips as he watched Eric turn his back to him. 

The man was bent over the lip of the pool, arms resting on a folded towel as he tapped away at his phone, probably posting the video to instagram with some silly caption. 

Dele hopes Eric caught his own girlish scream in the clip. Regardless he’d make sure to get him back later- catch him sleeping or record that weird face of concentration he made when he was really focused on a game of uno.

A shiver ran through Dele’s body and he crossed his arms over his chest once more as he took the moment to watch Eric. 

The room was almost empty, besides the pair of them in the pool, most of the lads were outside messing around after practice or staying to run some more drills or already in the warmth of the change rooms. 

Dele hadn’t really wanted to soak in the cold water, but Eric had asked him, stupid pretty bold prince hair splayed softly across his forehead. It had been hard to say no. 

So, he took the few moments to relax the part of his brain that monitored just how much he looked at his best friend. Usually he ensured he looked away enough, didn’t seem to be outright gawking. But this little moment he took for himself, allowing himself this since he found himself in the situation to do so. 

Dele never thought a back could be attractive, but Eric was so broad, the expanse of smooth skin and firm muscle exuded a quiet strength. 

The way he was positioned emphasised the compact power of his body, shoulder blades jutting out and looking sharp. He followed the line of his spine where it tapered to his tanned lower back, the dip where his swimming trunks sat. 

Dele knew how it felt to touch him there, knew the feeling of soft smooth skin, but that did bother to tamper his craving for more. 

Suddenly the pool felt half it’s size, and Dele couldn’t catch his breath. Effortless gorgeous Eric with his stupid hair and stupid biceps and stupid way that he looked at Dele, enough to make Dele think just maybe he feels the same way, but not enough to make him certain. 

Dele groaned and his heart rate spiked, in the iced pool his blood ran hot. Taking a quick breath and holding Dele dunked himself under the water, eyes closed tight.

The freezing water prickled his skin in a pleasant pain, stealing the held breath out of his lungs. It was quiet here for just a moment, numbing. 

A large hand scooped him out of the water by the top is his arm, breaking the seal of cold silence with with a sharp splash. 

“You’re mad, what are you doing” Eric laughed, eyes concerned as Dele teeth chattered, his hand reaching to flick Eric in the chest. 

“I was drowning and you didn’t care enough to notice” Dele huffs, dramatically pouting as he splashed Eric with a wave of water, stepping back from him, making space. 

The words were much easier than the truth, easier than confessing “Hey sometimes just the sight of you makes my stupid heart pound so hard I think I’m going to pass out”. It’s easier than “I think I love you so much than anything else”. 

“Not your life guard delboy, just know how a kick a ball mate” Eric teased back, “besides, did save you didn’t I?” He gestured to the fact Dele was standing, head above water. 

“Yeah” he laughed then, shaking his head, 

“You sure did”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more/ request anything on my tumblr Cefhclwords! Xx


End file.
